ABSTRACT The BBRC RCMI proposes to create an Investigator Development Core (IDC), the purpose of which is to foster excellence of BBRC RCMI investigators at all career stages, with a special focus on Early Stage Investigators (ESI). The goals of the IDC will be to create a culture of mentorship, support and research excellence within the BBRC RCMI, incentivize the submission of extramural grants by ESI, and to offer opportunities for BBRC RCMI investigators to seek seed funding for pilot projects sponsored by the center. The innovative aspects of this approach include (1) extending support to all BBRC RCMI investigators of any career stage; and (2) a ?synergy = success? model which incorporates the commitments of multiple stakeholders at the university, programmatic, and external levels to ensure a sustained support of BBRC RCMI Investigators. Drawing from best practices and lessons learned from fellow RCMIs that have identified and addressed key barriers to center success, the BBRC RCMI proposes IDC activities to include: (1) mentorship of senior postdoctoral fellows and ESI, including involvement of the NIGMS-funded National Research Mentoring Network (NRMN); (2) training on grant writing for BBRC RCMI investigators; (3) course release offers to ESI in exchange for using the protected time to write and submit proposals for extramural funding; (4) opportunities for ESI to compete for seed funds to jumpstart efforts to secure preliminary data for preparation of larger competitive grant submissions; and (5) opportunities for senior postdoctoral fellows and senior investigators to secure small-term starter or bridge funds, respectively, at critical transition points in their research career. It is anticipated that the concerted investment of UTEP and the BBRC RCMI at all levels of organization will succeed in creating a dynamic and productive workforce, sustain a support structure throughout the career trajectories of early-, mid-, and senior-level investigators, and facilitate the generation of outstanding research products that contribute to our understanding of minority health disparities in the border region.